Little blood bank
by maya-chan14
Summary: He just needed to find a partner right? Well what could go wrong in choosing a blood bank, you ask? A lot of things!
1. Blood I

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_Thunk._

"Oww! Mom! You could have been gentler!" shouted an annoyed voice.

"Don't use that tone on me young man! And you deserved it for being such an idiot sometimes!" Replied a woman's angry voice.

"Now dear, spare the poor boy"

"Don't you go all _dear_ on me mister! He's your son, aren't you the least bit worried about him being all alone?" The woman directed her anger to the older version of her son.

"Now Grandine, I'm sure he'll find someone. Besides Makarov was willing enough to take him in his school"

"That's true…"

"Mom! Can you tie my hair please?" A cute voice came from the door. A blue haired little girl stood by the doorway, already dressed in her uniform.

"Of course sweetie, let's go tie your hair up and then we'll go get some snacks okay?"

"Okay!"

The blue haired woman then stared at her husband, a steel like stare directed at him. In return the man gulped, and gave her a nervous smile.

"Now Igneel I want you downstairs with Natsu, make sure he understands why he needs to find someone of his liking. Understood?"

"Yes maam!" Igneel answered and saluted at her. Grandine nodded and left him alone in her son's room. _Will that boy be able to understand?_ Grandine thought as she headed towards her daughter's room.

Now Igneel was left alone with his idiotic son, who was sprawled out on the floor.

"So Natsu-"

"I know dad, I know" Natsu answered before he could even start. He didn't need to hear it again. His dad practically drilled it in his mind when he was still a small kid.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Now I wonder who's going to be his fated partner" muttered a little old man. His eyes saw a flash of blonde walking through the school's field. Along with the blonde were the teens he very much treated like his own kids.

A smile curved on his lips. _I wonder~_

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And yes another story~ Yippee! Ehh~ I'm not really happy seeing so many unfinished stories of mine, stupid me for not thinking of anything for them.

Reviews would be appreciated ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 10/27/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Blood II

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"So what do you think?"

"For as long as I've known Natsu I must say that he is childish by nature, but is also hard working in finding something he wants"

"So that means you agree do you not Erza?"

"Yes I agree Master"

The little old man smiled at the red haired girl's answer. Now all they needed to do was watch where fate will lead the two.

_Knock. Knock_.

"Come in!" Makarov called out to the person that waits behind the door. Faintly Erza and Master Makarov heard an 'excuse me' as the door was pushed opened and revealed the very same blonde he had saw yesterday.

"You called for me Master?" The blonde asked in a curious manner, her head tilting to the side unconsciously. "Hi Erza" She greeted the red haired girl in the room. In return Erza smiled at her.

"Yes, you see-"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Natsu-nii wake up!" cried a little girl's voice. Wendy has repeatedly called for her older brother to wake up and was doing that for the past 20 minutes. How come her brother was such a heavy sleeper when she was the complete opposite?

"Natsu-nii!"

"Mmm... 5 more minutes" mumbled the sleeping Natsu, who turned to the other side.

"Mou~ Wake up already Natsu-nii!"

"Wendy dear, go downstairs already and eat your breakfast. Let me wake your brother for you" Wendy turned around and saw their mother standing by the door.

"Are you sure mom? I think I can wake Natsu-nii in a couple more minutes…" The little girl whispered at the end. Grandine giggled at how adorable her little Wendy could be. So she went to her patted her head, and smiled gently at her.

"Go on dear; you don't want to be late on your first day would you?"

"Ohh~ Okay~" chirped Wendy, and headed downstairs.

Now Grandine was left in her son's room, correction her son who is still _sleeping_. Comically an angry icon appeared on the side of her head.

"Young man… you wake up RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, effectively sending her heavy sleeping son on the cold hard floor with a kick. The pink haired teen groaned while he rubbed his head.

"Owww...Mom! You could have woken me up in a gentler way!" He whined childishly.

"Oh~ Like how Wendy was trying to wake you up for the last _20 minutes _in a nice way?" She hissed at him with an innocent smile on her face. Natsu froze and shook his head all the while saying

"I won't do it again!"

"Fix yourself up Natsu and get ready for school!" Grandine hissed at him once more and with an 'Aye!' from Natsu, she immediately made the teen bolt to his bathroom. She giggled to herself and headed downstairs herself.

"Now Grandine, is that anyway to send your son away?" teased a familiar voice.

"Quite frankly, yes~" She sing sang to him. Igneel shook his head in disbelief, but a smile was evidently seen on his lips.

"You are one mean mother"

"And you my dear is an idiot husband~"

"Hey!"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

Upstairs Natsu has just finished taking his bath, and was now in the middle of putting on his clothes. He was still half asleep, and the bath he took didn't help in waking him up because the water was warm.

He was just buttoning up when a flash of brown eyes appeared in his mind.

"What the hell was that?" He mumbled, sluggishly dragging himself downstairs.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I wasn't really sure if this story would be good, but I wasn't really expecting it to be liked by others. So thank you very much minna!

And this story is just one of my favorite types of stories~ and I'm still sad that I can't find any finished vampire stories of Fairy tail with Natsu and Lucy as the main characters~ Poo~

Reviews would be appreciated ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 10/27/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Blood III

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"_Yes, you see there's going to be a new student and I was wondering if you would mind being his tour guide around school" Makarov said to the blonde haired girl, that was listening intently._

"_Well I don't mind master, but wouldn't be Erza be a good choice for that job?" she asked._

"_I'm sorry Lucy, but I have a meeting when he will arrive, so I thought you would be right for the job"_

"_Ooh~ Okay since you put it that way" She smiled at Erza._

"_Will there be anything else Master?" Lucy asked._

"_Yes, your mother sent a letter. Don't worry I didn't open it" Makarov reassured her, as he handed her the sealed letter._

"_That will be all Lucy, you may go"_

"_Okay, see you later Erza~" Lucy bowed to master Makarov and left the room._

"_I sense something will happen" Erza said after a while the blonde left._

"_Me too, however, since another destructing machine will join this school. I want you to take charge over the safety of the other students, okay Erza?"_

"_Understood master"_

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"I wonder why mom sent a letter" Lucy mumbled to herself as she stared at the envelope in her hands.

"Lu-chan~" called a familiar voice. Quickly she hid the letter in her pocket. _I'll just read it later._ Was the last thing she thought, before facing her best friend.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay?" She asked, an animated sweat drop on the side of her head as she saw her best friend bent over her knees catching her breath. Levy sent her a weary smile.

"F-fine…"

"Okay?" Lucy asked uncertainly, and so she waited patiently for her friend to catch her breathing. A few minutes later Levy was back to normal.

"I was actually about to ask you if you would mind helping me find a book in the library"

"Eh? What book?"

"I just recently found an article about it on the internet; it has something to do with a princess"

"Princess? Then isn't that just another fairy tale Levy-chan?"

"Actually it's not Lu-chan, it's about a princess who was forced to be blood bank to a vampire"

"So…It's a myth?"

"Kind of, but get this. The Princess is a blood bank to a vampire right, but she too was actually a vampire herself!"

"Ehh? Why would she allow herself to be a blood bank then?"

"No clue, this is why I wanted to find the book"

"Well it sounds interesting… Okay! I'll help you Levy-chan! Make sure to lend it to me afterwards~"

"Yey! Thanks Lu-chan!" Levy chirped, hugging the blonde haired girl who just giggled at her antics.

_But I get the feeling that the princess is still alive thou._ Levy thought as she and Lucy headed to the library. Her eyes stayed on her best friend. _Maybe Natsu will find her._

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Ah Gramps! Why are you here?!" Natsu whined at the little old man in front of him. Makarov's eye twitched as he pulled up a smile for the boy in front of him.

"Natsu, I'm the headmaster here"

"Ehh? You are?" Natsu asked in an I-don't-believe-you tone. On instinct Makarov threw a pair of scissors at him. The scissor missing Natsu's eye by 2 inches, Natsu squeaked at the offending attack.

"Ehe, I was just kidding Gramps!"

"Right…" Makarov muttered, massaging his head as he started pulling out a folder on his left side drawer, and then handed it to Natsu who took it with a confused look on his face.

"That will be your schedule, locker number, dorm number and other things that you'll need"

"Aww… Why do I need so many things?" Natsu whined and even managed to give the old man a pout. But he returned back to normal when he saw Makarov threaten him with another pair of scissors in his hands while a sinister smile was seen on his lips.

"You can go now Natsu, and remember class starts at 9"

Natsu sighed and mumbled 'yeah' before he left the room.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

Levy hugged the blonde haired girl tight, "Thank you so much Lu-chan!"

"No problem Levy-chan" giggled Lucy as Levy hugged the book she was looking for.

"Let's get some strawberry parfait, my threat Lu-chan!" Levy said, pulling the blonde towards the cafeteria. Lucy mumbled an 'okay' and followed her. Her right hand going to her pocket to check something on her phone, when she felt something was missing. So she stopped and checked her pocket again, and felt _it _was missing.

"Lu-chan are you okay?" Levy asked in concern.

"Ahmm… I think I'll pass on the parfait Levy-chan, I need to check something!" Lucy said, running back where they came from. _Mou~ and I haven't even read the letter mama gave!_ Lucy cried in her head.

Levy was left alone with flying question marks on her head.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

_Now sweetie I know you're wondering why I sent a letter. I just wanted to ask how you are. And if you were even planning on visiting me and your father, you know I miss my little girl!_

_On another note I wanted to tell you that on any circumstances, you must avoid getting bit okay? Bit by what you ask? Well… vampires. And yes sweetie they are real. If you want the whole story just head home for a visit._

_And Lucy Heartfilia! May I remind you that your cousin will be visiting you in a few days. So you better take care of him okay? That's all~ toodles sweetie! Remember to visit!_

_Your mama,_

_Layla Heartfilia_

"Who the hell is this Lucy?" muttered Natsu after reading the letter he found lying in front of the stairs.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I promise to finish this story! (I just hope my mind doesn't go into writer's block again ^w^)

Reviews would be appreciated ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 10/28/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Blood IV

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Lu-chan are you okay? You look like a wreck" Levy said to her best friend, who just came in to their room.

"Yeah Levy-chan, I just didn't get enough sleep last night" Lucy answered._ Where the hell did I drop the letter?_

"Okay?" Levy muttered unsure of what to say. Lucy headed for her seat and took the time to take a nap until their teacher comes in. Levy watched her for a few minutes before taking a seat herself and continued reading the book they found yesterday.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Okay class we-" The teacher stopped as the door was pulled open revealing a familiar red headed girl.

"Erza, what can I do for you?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry teacher, but I was looking for a guy named Natsu Dragneel"

"Natsu Dragneel?" The teacher asked, taking a look at his class sheet. "I'm sorry Erza, but it seems you have the wrong class. I don't have his name on my class list"

"Ahh… Sorry for disturbing then, but it has come to my knowledge that he is to be placed in this class. He is the new student, I will see to it that he comes tomorrow" Erza said, bowed to the teacher and left.

"A new student?"

"Ohh! Do you think he looks good?"

"I hope he's single!"

The girls inside the classroom started gushing as they heard a new student was going to be added to their class. What's more it was a guy.

"Okay class, we will see him tomorrow. But as of now we are going to start with-"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

_Tch. whoever this person must be an idiot. Who the hell doesn't even know that vampires are real. Like come on! Why the hell would they even be in this school!?_ Natsu thought as he grumpily rolled on his bed.

A few minutes earlier when he woke up, he saw the letter he found on his side table, and decided to read it.

Last night, when he found it he was going to wait if someone would go looking for it, but when 10 minutes passed and no one came. He just took it himself and plans to give it to the person that would be looking for it. _If someone will even look for it._ He thought, grumpily turning on the other side.

"Stupid humans" He muttered in his pillow, succumbing once more to the drowsiness.

_BANG._

His door was slammed open harshly, irritating him even more to the disturbance of his much needed sleep.

"Oi! Who the hel-"

"NATSU!" His eyes immediately widened at the red headed demon before him.

"ERZA! Why the hell are you here!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. However, Erza looked at him murderously that her eyes glinted in delight.

"Why are you still in bed? Didn't you hear the bell ring 3 times?" She asked a little too sweetly.

"Ohh… so that were those annoying noise" Natsu answered her nonchalantly. He heard a snap from somewhere and he was guessing it wasn't from a twig snapping outside.

"You better be in class tomorrow, got it?" Erza commanded with a stern glare directed at the poor pink haired boy.

"A-Aye sir!"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Okay I expect everyone to be ready next week with their reports" The teacher said, receiving groans of protests from his students, and then he opened the book that he was holding.

"Open your books to page 494 and le-"

_Will Miss Heartfilia please proceed to the office? I repeat will Miss Heartfilia please proceed to the office? Thank you._

A message from the speakers was announced throughout the whole school. Everyone knew who Miss Heartfilia was, except for one person.

"Miss Heartfilia, you are free to go" The teacher said, laughing at the continuous protests that was being thrown at him.

"Thank you sir" Lucy said, "I'll see you later Levy-chan" Lucy added, before leaving their classroom.

"Ahh ! Lu-!" Levy tried calling out to her, however she was already gone. Lucy had seem to forgotten her bag in the classroom.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

_Will Miss Heartfilia please proceed to the office? Thank you._

"Hey! It's that Luigi person! Shit! Got to return the letter!" Natsu mumbled, getting up from his bed and into the bathroom. _Whoever this person was, they better be thankful._

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Excuse me" Lucy said as she opened the door.

"Princess!" Was the next she heard before being picked up from the ground and twirled around. Hearing the nickname, she knew two people who call her that.

"LOKI! Put me down!"

"Awww~ but I want you in my arms~"

"S-Shut up and put me down already!" Lucy stammered at the sweet words her beloved cousin was saying. Loki chuckled at the blushing face of the girl he had missed so much. *Ahem* the two heard a cough and turned around to see a smiling Master Makarov.

"Well I see you two missed each other"

"Ohh~ Heavens master! You don't know how much I missed my prin-"

"Ahahah! Excuse him like usual Master" Lucy interrupted Loki, her face still flushed. Makarov chuckled and handed a folder to the girl, which she gladly took.

"That will be Loki's schedule, I expect you to take care of him as well Lucy" The master said, smiling at the girl.

"Yes master!"

"Good, now run along you two"

With that the two left the office, leaving the master to his own thoughts. _ Now Layla, the two haven't met yet. Why send Loki all of a sudden?_

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Wahh! Princess I missed you~" Loki whined, hugging the blonde to him. Lucy blushed and smiled shyly at the people they passed, that sent them teasing and adored looks.

"Lucy-chan! Levy told me you forgot your bag in the classroom!" A dirty blonde haired boy shouted from inside the cafeteria.

"Ah! Thanks Max!" She chirped and looked sternly at her ginger haired cousin.

"Mou~ Loki stop that, you'll make people think wrong" Lucy scolded her cousin, that kept his arms around her.

"But prince-"

"No! Now you stay here and get something to eat, I'll just go get my bag okay?" She said heading towards her classroom, not even waiting for Loki's answer.

_Mou~ Stupid Loki~_ She whined in her head, not noticing the onyx eyes that watched her.

Opening the door to their classroom, she saw her bag at her usual seat near the window. She walked towards it, not noticing the presence of a person with her inside the room or the closing of the door. Upon reaching her bag, she placed Loki's folder inside her bag, zipped her bag and then strapped it on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the moon, big and round, as if it can be touched.

"Ahh~ I'm hungry" She muttered, feeling her stomach churn.

"Me too" A voice said whispering in her ear. Quickly she turned around her hand raised to slap the person behind her, but was stopped by the hand of the person. She looked up and saw onyx eyes staring down at her.

"Wh-Who are you?" She whispered, her left hand rising to slap the guy, but again was stopped by the guy.

"Wh-"

"You have the most delicious blood I've smelled" the guy said. Lucy's face then turned to confusion at his statement.

"B-Blood?" She stammered. Gasping when she saw his onyx eyes turn to red. She heard of the stories, read some of them even, but she didn't believe they were true.

"Vampire…" Lucy whispered. Making the guy smirk at her, he leaned closer to her and licked her neck. Loving the way her pulse jumped at the contact of his tongue.

"No way they…they aren't real! You're not real!" She cried, trying to pull her wrists out of his grasps. He chuckled against her neck.

"I'm real alright" He muttered, opening his mouth fangs out. Without wasting another second he plunged his fangs in her neck, making the girl stiff as he started to suck blood from her.

The scent of blood wafted around the room, the air carrying it outside. Blood was smelled by the people in school, alerting the entire student body.

"LUCCY!" Someone shouted, knowing who the blood belonged to.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I promise to put up another chapter tomorrow! Don't worry it'll hopefully be longer, besides the fun is just about to start~

Oooh~ anyone want to add their idea? I could definitely use some ideas for this one (^w^)

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 10/30/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Blood V

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

Erza quickly went to the master's office.

"Master! Announce that no one is to move from where they are!" Erza shouted. Makarov did what she said.

_All students are to stay put where they are. If one dares to move from their place they will receive punishment. _ Was the announcement heard throughout the school.

"What happened Erza?"

"Blood. There's the smell of blood master"

"So it has begun?" He asked once more staring at the red haired girl in front of him. With a nod from her, he sighed.

"Erza, find Natsu as fast as you can"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

_Her ears ringed with the sound of him drinking her blood. Slurping, gulping, and sucking, over and over again. _

"S-top…" She whispered, grasping his jacket. Somehow as he started drinking her blood, he let go of her wrists, but he continued to drink her blood despite her plea.

_I feel lightheaded._ Lucy thought, raising her hand up his head and pulled on the tuff of hair she got a hold of.

"St-op it…" She whispered once more, her head dropping on his shoulder. She felt him stop and pull his fangs out her neck; she felt a trail of blood slide from her neck. Quickly as the substance slid out, his tongue took the liberty of licking it.

"Sorry about that, you just tasted so good" The guy said, wrapping his arm around her waist, while his right hand cupped her cheek. Her heavy eyelids lifted up and revealed hazed brown orbs that made his breath hitch.

"You're t-"

"LUCY!" A shout came from the door, revealing a panting Loki. His eyes zeroed in on the guy holding his limp cousin.

"You!" He hissed, marching over to them and snatching Lucy away from the guy.

"Heh? Long time no see Loki!" The guy greeted, but only received a glare.

"The hell Natsu! What'd you do to her?!"

"What? I just took a sip from her" Natsu whined.

"A sip! She's barely standing! Let alone stay conscious!"

"Not my fault, she tasted delicious…" Natsu mumbled, his eyes going to the girl.

"Hot…" Lucy whispered, before passing out in Loki's arms. Natsu heard it and felt a fuzzy feeling inside of him. _That never happened before._ He thought, frowning as he watched Loki call the girl to consciousness, but was failing miserably.

"NATSUUU!" A familiar voice roared, which effectively made the teen shake in fear. The red headed demon appeared by the doorway.

"Gah! Erza!"

"You littl-" Erza gasped seeing Lucy passed out in Loki's arms.

"Loki, get Lucy to the infirmary now!" She orded. Loki nodded, picking Lucy up in a bridal style, and dashing towards the infirmary.

"You! You're coming with me!" Erza barked at Natsu, and dragged him by the back of his collar despite his protests.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Mou~ doesn't this book even have a picture of the princess?" A certain bluenette whined as she continued to flip through the pages. Her hands stopping at a certain page.

_Mistaken as a doll, mistaken as a fairy, mistaken as a little doppelganger, and yet she is only known as one. _

_The epitome of a carbon copy of her mother, the queen, Layla Heartfilia. Her father, the king, Jude Heartfilia, sheltered both his adoring girls, especially his little angel. The princess name…_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

"Lu-chan…"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I have a freaking effin' badass headache! OMG! So sorry, I couldn't make it longer. Stupid headache -_- Btw~ Happy Halloween guys!

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 10/31/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	6. Blood VI

**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"_Where am I?" Lucy asked herself as she stood in a black bank of space. Walking around, turning around, nothing seems to change in the black empty space she was in._

"_Ara~ isn't it little Lucy?" A voice sang through her ears. Once more the blonde teen turned around and saw a smaller girl with long blond hair with a pair of wings placed where her ears should have been._

"_W-who are you?" Lucy asked confusion laced her voice. The little girl giggled and skipped right in front of her._

"_Sweetie I'm your great grandmother, Mavis"_

"_EHH!?"_

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

_Some say that this princess has been sheltered to the world of vampires that her parents placed a spell on her to live as a human, until her 18__th__ birthday or if a royal blood bit her._

_It is common for the vampire world to allow marriage between siblings, cousins and blood relatives especially if they are of the royal blood line. However, two known vampires throughout the world have predicted the future of the Heartfilia's princess._

_Mavis Vermillion and the demon lord Zeref, foretold that the princess of the Heartfilia's would have to be wed to another royal blood such as the Dragneel's, Who has been known for their unique abilities of dragon magic._

"Ara~ I wonder how this would turn out"

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"You litt- Look at what you did to Lucy!" Erza screamed at the pink haired boy kneeling before her.

"What gave you the idea that you could drink her blood huh?" Erza continued on bombarding Natsu with questions that he seemed to shrug off.

_Erza's still a demon, I think she leveled up on the whole demon thingy. Really can't she just mind her own business for once?_

"-For Mavis sake, she's a human Natsu! A human! Do y-"

"What the hell are you mumbling about her being a human?"

Erza was about to retort at him again but was disturbed when the door was harshly opened revealing a panicking Levy, holding a worn-out looking book.

"Erza! Look at what I found out!" Levy exclaimed, flipping through the book's pages.

"Levy, as you can see I'm far too busy to lis-"

"Here! Read it! Lu-chan's-!" Hearing Lucy's name, Erza immediately grabbed the book from Levy and started reading it. Her eyes widened as she continued reading it.

"Holy cr-!"

"Right!? Lu-chan's the vampire princess! I can't believe it! I just knew she-"

"Natsu! Did yo-" Erza stopped mid sentence seeing the pink haired boy not in front of her anymore.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Now that I managed to escape Erza, I wonder where _she _is?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he wandered the halls of his new school. A familiar scent caught his attention.

"Hah! I thought so! How's it been Loki? Is the girl with you?" Natsu grinned at the familiar male that was glaring daggers at him as he stood in front of a door.

"Don't even try and get close to Lucy again Natsu or I'll have to rip you to shreds" Loki hissed at the gullible pink haired boy.

"Aww~ I wanted to see her too. Oh well since you don't want me to see her, I'll just force my way through won't I?" Natsu asked, smirking in triumph when Loki took a fighting stance.

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"_Now Sweetie, do you understand?" Mavis asked her companion, who nodded in a daze._

"_I still can't believe I'm a vampire…It's so unreal" Lucy whispered, trying to take in all the things her grandmother has told her._

"_It was for your safety dear" Mavis cooed, rubbing the girl's back in soothing circles._

"_Now it's time for you to wake up Lucy, remember what you need to do"_

**ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ**

"Ohh? Looks like little Lucy's awake, shall I present her with my presence or do I play with her for the moment?" Mused a boy with black hair and red eyes, as he watched through a lacrima vision of the sleeping Lucy.

"The first one it is…" He smirked as he saw Lucy's fingers twitch.

"See you soon little Lucy~"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

And our 2nd semester has started! So I won't be able to update often…But once in a while I'll try to. Anyway here's the next chapter~

Reviews reviews!

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**RESERVED: 11/10/'13**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
